Fearing Her Dreams
by Urooj
Summary: AU. Michiru keeps having reoccuring dreams that are only caused by her roommate. Her fear and insecurity is driving her nuts! But then again how will she swollow her pride and tell her roommate?. Isn't scary as the title protrays it.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Fears**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Author's note: This story is another AU that I was inspired to do. It was originally suppose to be a one-shot, but it got a bit too long XD. Hope you like it. You know, for some reason though, this story isn't very satisfying. I mean it's a bit…odd to me. Maybe it's just the beginning. **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Michiru woke up with a jolt. Beads of sweat dropped from her lovely face. She looked around in the safety of her own room for comfort, in vain. It was dark coloured, spacious room. The walls were coloured light blue, and decorated with seashells and her painting. She had a medium size window on the left of her bed. The sea goddess owned a small white desk, and just like her roommate, a matching bedroom set. On her dresser was a picture of her roommate and herself, which gave her a little bit of comfort. Her queen-size sea bed was a bit wet, only because of the sweat. She gasped for air, as her breathing came into place. Her dreams were not that of the end of the world, but that of a certain blonde racer. It bothered her now. Her perpetual dreams had been haunting her for months now, only for someone about something. She was too proud and weak to admit her problems to that certain someone.

"I've got to get control of myself." She whispered. Just then the blonde racer barged opened the door.

"Michiru? Are you okay?" The blonde racer asked. Concern was written all over her face. However, Michiru refused to admit her weakness in front of her.

"Of course" The painter replied calmly. The blonde racer raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so." She turned around and started walking back to her own room. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder. Michiru smiled in reassurance and the blonde racer walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course it had been bothering her that the aqua-marine girl didn't tell her what was wrong. This had been the fourth time that week that she had run into her room, thinking someone could have harmed her. The blonde racer was patient, as patient as she could be. However, she was running out of her patience. Staring at the ceiling, Haruka wondered what could be wrong with her roommate. If she used logic, she could find nothing. The talented swimmer showed no weaknesses. However, Haruka knew deep down, that Michiru was only a human, and there are only a few things that she could bear.

"Whatever it is," Haruka muttered as she put the covers back on. "I'll find out." She quietly whispered, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka woke up drowsily from her bed. She looked at the her black clock which read 7:00 am.

"Shimatta!" She yelled and ran to her closet to get some proper clothes on. Her room was the same as the sea goddess though the colours were different. They were goldish yellow. She had a small oak dress, and matching bedroom set to go with it. There was a small navy cordless phone and a medium size window. Like her roommate, she too had a picture of the two, this one of them standing near a water fountain. One side of her wall was decorated with a scenery picture that Michiru had painted for her. Haruka had a race, that was in two hours, and she wanted to test the new wheels that where on her racing car, before she raced. The blonde racer dashed to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl.

"No need Haruka, I've got breakfast right here." Haruka looked at her left to find the dinning table full of Michiru's homemade breakfast. She finally spotted Michiru, at the end of the table smiling devilishly. Haruka grinned. _Their game had just started_. Yes, the two played a game, full of trickery and sometimes to spite one another.

_"So eh, you purposely didn't wake me up?"_ She thought grimly.

"I'm sorry Haruka, I couldn't wake you up." The aqua-haired said playfully and dramatically, waving her arm around. Haruka's grin only grew wider at the memory of the evening before.

"Did you enjoy your shower last night?" Haruka asked as she sat down for some breakfast. Michiru only pouted in return.

"I like my chocolate syrup either on my milk, or on my ice cream, not to be used as shampoo." Michiru glared at blonde. Haruka nodded and started eating.

"Where were you last night, Haruka?" Michiru asked calmly, although Haruka could tell there was something else in her voice.

..Flashback..

Haruka had emptied out her friend's shampoo bottle, to be replaced by chocolate syrup. In the evening, when her friend took a shower, she screamed. Haruka couldn't stop laughing and as quick as lightning ran into her room. There was a small sound in the hallway, and then one in her room. The racer had turned around.

All of a sudden, every function in her body had turned off. There in front of her, was a sigh to behold. It was Michiru, an angry Michiru, in front of her in her room. Her entire body shut down, once she had staggered on to her bed. Michiru was naked, well almost, except for a flimsy towel that covered her top chest to above her legs. Haruka turned beet-red, her eyes piercing. Michiru's angry expression had turned into a mischievous one, smiling very sexily. She walked deliberately in slow motion and bent down slowly towards Haruka.

The blonde looked at the painter's body, flushed as she saw some skin that was flashed in front of her only to be covered quickly by Michiru's agile hands. Their noses met, Haruka could feel Michiru's soft, cool, hot breath on her lips, and for a minute, Haruka thought they were going to kiss. But it was all over, as the aqua- marine had only laughed and pulled away.

"What's wrong Ha-ru-ka?" The swimmer deliberately said her name slowly in her sexy voice.

"N-Nothing!" The racer said quickly. She looked up at Michiru who smirked, and the racer knew that she was celebrating her victory. Haruka smirked. She couldn't let Michiru win that easily.

Her face returned to normal, she got up abruptly surprising Michiru. She walked towards the door and then turned around. Right when she was about to say something, her phone rang. She frowned; her master plan just went down the drain. She quickly pulled out her phone

"Hello?" She answered irritated.

"_Haruka?"_ The caller asked.

"Oh, umm, hi, sorry about that! I didn't know it was you." Haruka smiled and laughed happily. Michiru frowned. Disappointed with whoever the caller was, could make her roommate smile and laugh like that.

"_Can you meet me at the ice cream shop across the arcade? Right now?"_

Haruka thought a bit. Then she answered agreeing to her caller's request and closed her black phone. She looked at Michiru.

"Sorry Michiru, I need to go out for a while. I'll see you later." With that the blonde sped off, avoiding Michiru's inquiry. She turned over her shoulder only to see a frowning Michiru.

.. End of Flashback..

"Out with a friend." Haruka replied casually. She didn't dare to meet Michiru's gaze. Something told her it wouldn't be pleasant. _"It's not like I'm lying or anything." _Haruka thought.

"What's her name?" Michiru took a sip from her orange juice. Haruka's head jerked up.

"What?" The emerald-eyed blonde asked incredulously.

"What's her name?" Michiru repeated again in a demanding tone. Haruka could see the frustration.

"Wait; remind me why does it bother you?" Haruka began.

"Because you're my roommate and I should know where you go, shouldn't I? Anyways, you don't seem to have trouble flirting with cute girls. How can I be assured that you're safe out there? You could get hurt you know, even with girls" Michiru responded, upset by Haruka's comment. Michiru looked down avoiding Haruka's eye contact so she wouldn't see the hurt and anger.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and then grinned devilishly. "His name Rishi. We met at the track and well… we are… you know…" Michiru raised her head. _"Haruka and a guy?" _Her eye widened.

Haruka swore she died laughing. That look on Michiru's face was priceless. Finally the talented painter understood. _"Haruka was only joking??? Why that little…"_

The blonde racer finally gained some control, and finished her sentence. "Friends! He wanted some advice with his girlfriend, since she was upset about something, and he was clueless." Haruka stood up and took Michiru's plate as well as hers to wash. She added on to her sentence.

"It's not like I'm the only one hiding things, Michiru." The aqua-marine girl stood up and Haruka couldn't help but stare at her. Her roommate was perfect, head to toe. She had aqua-marine hair which was shoulder length, blue oceanic eyes, light skin, wearing a black dress with white dots around it. Her mid-section had a small white ribbon tied until her back.

"_She looks so gorgeous." _Haruka thought as she put the plate away Michiru walked towards the door and wore her black high-healed shoe. "Let's go Haruka, or we'll be late for your race." She changed the subject. Haruka sighed.

"_When will you tell me, Michiru?"_

**Author's note: It's a new story, a new inspiration. Hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kira

**Fearing Her Dreams**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note: YAY! Finally! An update! Arigatou for all your reviews minna-san.**

Papapapuffy: Hai, more is on its way! Arigatou for the review!

Haruka's: (giggles) Thank you!

Drzlilanimebunny: hehehe, very cute indeed! Thank you!

**And here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Kira. **

"_I woke up soundly this morning, and felt calm for a moment, until last nights events came crashing into me. It was cute, seeing Haruka flushed. I swear I've never seen so many shades of pink in my life. However it wasn't easy pulling away from her. We were so close; I could have just closed the gap between us. But was she ready? Was I? I have some idea as to what I'm feeling, but I'm so lost, I'm not sure. I was so mad when I put chocolate syrup on my head, and then realized that I was washing my hair in it. That Haruka! How can she be so cruel? Yet, she's so innocent in an incomprehensible way, and when she laughs it's adorable._

…_Laughs…_

_That mysterious caller. What was his name again? Oh that's right! Rishi. Again she fooled me! That reminds me I do need to get back at her for that. I don't know why, but I did feel threatened. How could he make her laugh so happily? How could he make her smile like that? It's all very confusing, because I hardly see her laugh like that with anyone else. I feel as though, she also hid something, and she's not telling me about it._

…_Not telling me…._

_It's not like I've been telling her what's bothering me. So that does give her the right to hide things from me. It's scary. I feel sometimes if I don't tell her, if I don't open up to her than…eventually I'll lose her to someone else. I mean would she wait for me? Of course not, how long will I test her patience? That's why I got up early, to make breakfast. One to thank her for all the nights that she dashed into my room after I wake up from gasping, and also to keep my grasp on her. What better way than her stomach? I know she loves my food, and that's why I didn't wake her, partly to pay her back for yesterday._

…_Food…_

_We almost argued. I couldn't help it. At first I thought her caller was a girl. Yes, I was jealous, but that I would never admit to her. I'm too weak to do so. It is funny how quickly she understood what might have taken place and lightens the tension with a joke. It's also surprising how the stubborn racer actually admitted defeat and told me the details of last night. And finally after washing the dishes, she was staring at me, scanning me. Sadly, her last words before we left did affect me in more than one way. "It's not like I'm the only one hiding things, Michiru". Even after changing the subject, I saw a glint of hurt on her face that weighs heavily until now._

_And now I watch as she races. One again she's in the lead in her final lap. Beating all those that oppose her. She truly is the wind."_

Michiru contemplated on the events of last night as she watched the blonde racer sped ahead of her competitors. It had been a long day, and it was already late in the afternoon! Both of them had some time in the afternoon, so Michiru was rather pleased that she would spend some time with the racer.

"So Mr. Tenoh, how do you feel about your victory?"

"All those girls fawn all over you, what do you think about that stunt that was pulled last week by your fan club president Mikaya?"

"Mr. Tenoh and Miss Kaioh live and spend a lot of time together, are you two an item?"

Haruka eyed that reporter carefully. An item? Her and Michiru? She thought it was impossible. After all, she was sure of it; the sea goddess was straight. Yet there were incidents that prove her to think otherwise.

"No we aren't together, so ladies, you've still got a chance!" She winked, and heard sighs in the back. She also caught Michiru's expression that had a mixture of disappointment and jealousy. _"I must be dreaming, why would she feel like that for me?"_

Michiru heard that comment made by her blonde friend. It bothered her because she knew that Haruka did have feelings for her. Just to test out her theory, she decided to have some fun. After all, the blonde was entitled to some payback for saying that. Then again, she couldn't blame the blonde for saying that since they weren't together. Michiru sighed heavily. _"To spite or not to spite, that is the question."_

Haruka walked over to Michiru's side after every reporter had a piece of her. She was tired and exhausted. But mostly she didn't like the face Michiru was making. "I'm sorry Michiru for taking a long time. I'll treat you out for dinner just to make up for it." Haruka smiled as Michiru gazed up and smile back.

"Thank you Haruka." The aqua-marine girl replied. Haruka lend out her hand to Michiru, which she accepted gracefully.

"Please wait Haruka!"

"Would sign some autographs please?"

Countless girls came running towards Haruka. The blonde pulled her roommate close to her, just so she didn't get hurt. Both blushed at the sudden surprise contact. The sea goddess enjoyed the perfume her roommate wore. She also liked the view she got when she looked up and saw Haruka's face. Michiru sighed again as she heard those annoying girls, and then beamed at Haruka.

"Go on," The sea goddess pushed. "Give them what they deserve. I mean if you don't, I'm afraid that they'll stomp all over us, actually you, and I don't want to take a flatten Haruka home" She faked laugh.

"But Michiru!" Haruka started only to be given a shove. Slowly she approached the group of giggling girls and smiled.

Michiru stepped aside and sighed heavily once again.

"If this place is that boring, then why not go out with me, Michiru?" A tall brown-haired man approached Michiru, wearing black pants and white shirt. Michiru smiled, and hugged him gently, watching Haruka from the corner of her eye_. "Oh, don't be jealous Haruka…" _She silently prayed.

Haruka wasn't oblivious to what was going on. She kept watching them. Finally she decided to walk up to her roommate. Michiru welcomed her warmly. "Haruka! Meet my cousin, Kira." The brown- haired man bowed respectfully, and pushed forth a hand. Haruka cocked an eyebrow, bowed respectfully. "Nice to meet you." She said menacingly and did not shake hands. She was locked in a fiery stare with the man who gulped. Michiru was amused. If Haruka's stare could kill, the poor man would have been obliterated to ashes. Kira put on arm around Michiru's shoulder, which caused more blood in Haruka's body to boil. Michiru smiled uncomfortable, unfortunately, Haruka missed out on the uncomfortable part. You could tell a volcano was going to erupt and evacuation was necessary. The sea goddess only hoped she could save Kira who in her mind didn't deserve it from Haruka's wrath. Finally, Haruka calmed. This was just a game. Haruka shrugged and transformed into a cold Haruka wearing nothing but an indifferent look with her normal clothes.

"Well since you're here Kira, and Haruka seems to be done with her race, let's go out for dinner shall we?" Michiru suggested. Kira nodded and Haruka nodded absently.

"Michiru, I can't wait to hear your new album! Remember when we were young and used to play together in concerts?"

"Of course Kira, those were good times of fun."

"You do remember that turtle surprise attack on the beach?"

Kira continued to talk in the rest of the afternoon. Haruka stayed silent. Between Michiru and Kira she felt like she didn't belong. The two had so much to talk about, but Haruka had said nothing. When she attempted to enter a conversation, it ended with a sentence or word because Kira had more to say. The racer was ready to leave their company, but knew she would regret it later if _something happened_ between Kira and Michiru. "_I should trust her…"_ As Kira walked out of the yellow convertible and towards the restaurant he offered Michiru an arm, which she accepted and missed the death threats that shone in the racer's eye. Haruka cursed under her breath, Michiru always took Haruka's arm. She honestly swore she wanted grab and bag that man. Then ship him to an unknown island where he had no idea where he was or no way to return. _"Hopefully insanity would over take him."_

Michiru was dead uncomfortable. She did try her best to bring Haruka into the conversation, but her attempts were futile. Kira continuously budded in, only pushing Haruka into a corner.

They entered the elegant restaurant, bedecked in gold and red. A sea-food restaurant. Haruka smiled at Michiru and Kira.

"I'll catch you guys later. I'm leaving my car. Michiru catch." She turned and tossed her key to the aqua-marine. Michiru quickly caught her arm, and gave her a questioning look. Haruka shrugged and walked away. She had had enough.

Kira smiled confused and happily. _"Finally some time alone"_

"Wait," Michiru said, and stepped up to Haruka. "Kira, would you be a dear, and get us a table please?"

Kira's smile wavered but he nodded and headed inside.

Michiru turned to Haruka who was only staring at the sky.

"What's wrong Haruka?" Michiru asked only to expect the worse.

Author's note: I'm putting my other story on hold for a while. Just because I'm on writers block. So what do you guys think? Please review.


End file.
